<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guy From Starbucks by just_spilled_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530218">The Guy From Starbucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spilled_ink/pseuds/just_spilled_ink'>just_spilled_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Coffee Shop AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, but like, just a continuation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spilled_ink/pseuds/just_spilled_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander actually goes on a date with the barista he's crushing on.</p><p>(Second part in this series but can be read seperately)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Coffee Shop AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guy From Starbucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose to make this a seperate part because it can be read by itself or as a continuation of the first one. Anyways, I'm sorry and hope you can somewhat enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays had always been weird for Alexander. His routine was thrown off every week. He didn't have work that day so it usually came down to a day of grocery shopping and working on some papers that didn't need to be handed in until a month later. Sometimes he would meet up with his friends, maybe even have them come over.</p><p>But no previous Saturday could come close to this one. He wasn't working, he wasn't waiting for his friends. He wasn't even having a simply lazy day (which would have been peculiar enough for him).</p><p>No, he was getting ready for a <em>date</em>.</p><p>It wasn't just any date. Alexander had scored a date with the cute barista he'd been fawning over for longer than he would like to admit.</p><p>He had previously settled on black jeans and was now trying on what was probably the billionth button-up shirt this morning. He had tried some on of which he wasn't even aware that he owned them. Eventually he decided that a pale blue shirt that looked nice enough for the occasion.</p><p>He was irrationally (and for him unusually) worried about his looks. He knew how to look presentable, even nice, and most days he did but he had been rarely worried about the way others would perceive his appearance.</p><p>The worry originated from the fact that the barista, Thomas, his name was Thomas (Oh, what a beautiful name...), had never seen him anything but formal, or at least semi-formal, attire that he wore for work.</p><p>He was extra careful to brush out every knot in his hair before tying it lowly.</p><p>He checked the time. It seemed to pass faster than he could keep up with, faster than he seemed to be ready. Simultaneously every second felt like it took a full minute pass.</p><p>His excitement about this would be evident to anyone who looked at his face and body language for even a split second.</p><p>He once more pulled at his clothes to look a little nicer. He had 30 minutes until he had to be in the park and walking there would only take about 15.</p><p>He left right then, taking the bag he had packed last night already and making his way to the negotiated place.</p><p>He arrived ten minutes early, having walked intentionally slow to not be awkwardly early. So after overthinking his arrival time more than he should (or a sane person would), it was all the more surprising to him when he could see Thomas's tall figure already standing next to a tree and waiting for presumably the man who just arrived.</p><p>He checked his watch to make sure he wasn't actually late but that fear was disproven as quick as it came. Unless his watch was wrong, which he would swear it never was, he was early, and Thomas apparently even more so.</p><p>Another nervous thought struck him suddenly. How to greet Thomas? He ran multiple scenarios through his head until he was interrupted. He was right in front of the man that he had wished to meet for so long and now that it was happening he was at a loss for words? There are things he would never let himself live down.</p><p>''You're early.'' He could almost hear the smile in the taller man's voice. He didn't need to though. He was more than happy to look up and witness the beauty of it with his own eyes.</p><p>And damn was it enchanting.</p><p>Yeah, maybe the plan for this date was just a walk in the park and a small picnic but Alexander was loving it already, maybe even for its simplicity.</p><p>Thomas was delighted when Alexander showed and he couldn't help but appreciate how good the other man looked in that shirt. He himself was wearing a simple black sweater. It was nothing that he hadn't been seen in before on a normal day and definitely fit for this kind of date.</p><p>Neither of them wanted to go somewhere too formal the first time and the idea of going out for coffee sounded like too much of a joke to both of them.</p><p>''Aren't you too?'' Alexander chuckled softly but didn't hang onto it much. ''Let's go?'' He requested and of course Thomas agreed.</p><p>After a while of walking alongside each other with light-hearted chatter and a comfortable silence occasionally, Alexander looked over to Thomas multiple times. It must have been obvious that he hadn't been on a date in quite a while once he nervously linked their arms.</p><p>Thomas didn't comment on it. He smiled down at him for a moment before he continued to look ahead.</p><p>It didn't take much longer until, to Alexander's surprise, Thomas pulled his arm away. The short man was about to say something, maybe ask why he did it or simply apologize, but he was quickly shut up when he felt a hand intertwining with his.</p><p>Needless to say, he needed a few moments to relearn how to breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>